Blind But Seeing
by neoboy336
Summary: The story of a Blind girl and her Lucario. Lemon Warning
1. Chapter 1

Aura is a tall, long brown-haired, blue-eyed, 16 year old teen girl, who is blind in both eyes, but not in seeing.  
She was no born blind, she became blind from a trama from when she was a kid.  
As a young girl she always loved Pokemon and like to take care of sick or hurt Pokemon she would find, you could even say she was a mini Nurse Joy. At the age of 9 she explored the woods looking for Pokemon to play with and one day came across a Lucario and a Gengar fighting. She quickly hid behind the closest tree.

The Lucario was not fighting back, but was taking all of the hits. Aura wondered what the Lucario was doing not fighting back. The Gengar let out a powerful hyper beam and the Lucario turned its back to it and grabbed on to something.  
The Lucario jumped out of the way before the hyper beam could hit and land very hard beside the tree she was hiding behind.  
By that time she could see it was a mother Lucario and she was protecting her egg. The fighting/steel Pokemon could not take another hit.  
The Gengar was preparing a psywave attack and launched it at the Lucario when Aura jumped out from behind the tree in tears in took the attack head-on and she blacked out from the hit. The Lucario took this chance to use a poweful bite attack and let out its anger and rage on it, the Gengar fell over dead and the weak Lucario walked over to it's egg and leaned up next to the tree it was beside. The mother had taken many powerful hits and was bleeding all over and she slowly fell asleep.

Aura jerked awake one hour later in a panic. "I can't see! I can't see!", she screamed out. she became to stir tring to gep only falling each time. The psywave attack had blinded her as a perment effect and was causing her to loose her balence as a short term effect. This woke up the dieing mother and she felt thankful for what the girl had doen for her and her egg and wanted to give somethign back before she died. She weakly got up and took her egg over to the girl. She laid her paw on the girl shoulder and handed her the egg. Aura laid there in fear as she felt a paw hold down on her should, until she felt a oval obect being handed to her. The mother Lucario put the other paw over her bleed chest and started to chant. She let off the girls should and placed the other paw on her chest spike and her bloody paws started to glow blue. She placed one paw on the egg and the other over the girls eye, this covering the egg and the girl with her blood and they both glowed blue. The mother let off and slowly walked away crying, before falling to her face 37 yards away dead. Aura could see a bluish blur of the Lucario walking away fom her and the egg. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Aura did not show up at her house ahouse hours later her parents got some of the neibors toghter to go look for her.  
Two hours later they found her covered in dried blood holding on tight to the egg passed out. They quicky rush her to the hospital to get treatment for the wound on her back, all while she was holding on to the egg. They tried to get it away from her, but it was like the egg was glued to her.  
They layed her in one of the beds for the paitents in one of the rooms and her parents wait for the docters to come back. Hours passed before one of the docters walked in with a clip board. "Your daughter;s wound on her back should heal up in about a week, but on the other hand we noticed that her brain activaty was abnormaly high and we could not find out what is causing it.", teh docter said.  
"Well, what does that mean, is she gonna be in pain?", the mother asked franticaly. "We are not for sure yet, but we will let you know as soon as more of the test turn out.", the docture replied back before leaving the room. Just after the docture left Aura jerked awake awake with a panked look on her face. Her parents rushed over to her side asking if she was ok. She fanticaly asked what happen to the mother Lucario and her egg, before she relized everythign she was seeing was black and blue.

She started to cry and told her parents she could only see everythign in black and blue. Her fater rand and got one of the docures to come, because somethign was wrogn with her sight. The docture came in and asked her to tell him everything that had happen and why she was holding onto the egg. She didn't relize it till that moment she was holding onto the egg. She told the doctuer about the fight between the Gengar and the Lucario and about her taking tohe attack then blacking out. The doctured turned and yelled for one of the nurse told her to go get a copy of the brain wave pattern of a Lucario. The docture walked over to Aura and held her left eye open, "You pupal in the center of your eye is gone in both eyes:  
When she got back she was caring a paper with just what he had asked for. The docture studied the paper for what seemed like ages saying, "It like I thought, I don't know how this has happened young lady, but your brain waves match a Lucario's brain activaty when is is using aura.  
"How is that possible docture?", her mother spat out. "Like I said I am not for sure." Another nurse walked in and handed the docture a clip board and walked off. The docture looked it over before turning to the parents and saying, "Acourding to the test she should be blind right now yet she is seeing everythign we do. I am going to have to go out on a limb here and say she is using something that Lucarios use and it is called "Sight Seeing", it is when they use aura to see what there surounding are when they can not trust there eyes or it is out of there normal range of sight.". "Is ther any thong we can do about it?", her father asked. "No, and I would have to say it is best we leave her like this, if she lost this then she would not be able to see at all", Ihe stated back.  
He grabbed a pad from the pocket on his lab coat and wrote down the name of some medicine for her wound and walked out of the room.

4 days pasted before she was released out of the hospital and things went back to normal, except the fact that she caried the egg around everywhere with her she went.  
Her sight had become more and more powerful and it was not long till she got better use of it and could see everything is a long ragne in perfect detail. A few weeks later the egg hatched into a male Riolu and she quickly took to it like he was her own little baby and named him Karin, Years past and she grew and became a trainer and took on the Kanto League and became a Lucario in her final mach winning her 3rd place. 


	3. I AM BACK!

I am Sorry for the lack in updates and been gone for awhile.....

I have a new e-mail and would like to hear from you guys about the story.

It is

Please let me know of what you think and if you have any ideas, or just wanna talk.

I am back and writing!


End file.
